Eternally
by Izayoi Arashi
Summary: What happens when Yukihime takes something that either regresses or changes her personality? How will Touta handle this? with new upcoming challenges, the tournament, The fated battle with the lifemaker, Touta does everything he can for her sake. Touta X Yukihime, Touta X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Izayoi Arashi here. Here's my first fanfiction on the manga that has given me the most amazing (and still ongoing!) ride ever. And since this is my first fanfic, your welcome to open suggestions in the reviews! so without further ado, lets start!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own UQ Holder. If i did, Touta would be laid with Eva and the rest of his harem members, current and in future chapters.**

* * *

Arc I chapter 1: Reunion

UQ Holder HQ was as having a quiet morning, as the rest of the members were all still asleep, Yukihime was the first one to get up.

as the morning sunlight permeated through her room, a gentle Yawn escaped Yukihime's mouth. Intending to rid herself of her drowsiness, she headed to her room's Bathroom to wash her face. After washing away her drowsy expression, she headed back to her room in order to gather the clothes and documents she needed for today's appointments and tasks. However once she got out of the bathroom and took and finished preparing her favorite tea, She noticed a small picture frame on the side of her desk.

A picture of Her and Touta, a few weeks after he moved in to live with her. She recalled the 2 years she spent with him.

At first, He was cold and stoic, since he just lost his "parents". But as the weeks went by, He slowly opened up to her, little by little. During the first few weeks, Yukihime did the chores, laundry, and so on as Touta was to busy being stoic as usual ,not helping her in the slightest. Her culinary skills, however, were a thing to fear. Her cooking wasn't bad, although Touta literally spewed fire out of his mouth due to how spicy she made the curry. He then snatched away the frying pan saying 'Ill cook! you just sit there and wait!". It was good to see him getting more open with her. Though, after a few moments of silence, she recalled the only thing he said to her, in her office a few weeks ago.

" _Your 500 Years late, dummy"_

All Yukihime could remember was Touta's confession towards her. She rid herself of other unnecessary thoughts and only focused those 3 words Touta said to her.

 _"I Love You!"_

As she remembered those words, her cheeks held a light shade of pink. His confession to her out of the blue was truly a surprise to her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Eh...ah!"

remembering her duties, she stood up and took a quick bath, got drest, took a quick breakfast. Making her way to her door, she looked back to her desk. At teh sight of the small picture frame, she smiled once more.

"i'm off." Yukihime said as she shut the door.

Walking through UQ HQ's garde, she surveyed her surroundings. Checking whether someone else had woken up or not. Though that currently proved to be wrong.

The surroundings were surprisingly quiet, considering it was 8 in the morning. She made her way to the main building which was beside the dorm house. As she was passing by she could only hear something from the back of the dorm house, the beach side. Wanting to find out, she swiftly headed to check the beach . Continuing futher, Yukihime spotted Touta, having his morning training as usual.

" _Huh, training as usual. Just like i taught him...but... hoops? That's right, i saw him use it, at that time as well. "_ wanting to observe him more, Yukihime wanted to take a closer look, only to end up sneeking a peek behind a wall of the dorm house.

" _Wait...why am I hiding? i just want to observe him.. ."_ She didn't know why she was hiding, but nonetheless, she further observed the boy as he launched another attack to the open seawater.

Ever since he got back from Dana's palace just a few days ago, he looked a lot manlier.

 _"Ever since he returned, he looked a lot more mature...longer hair, good form, and his toned, well built body, especially those muscl - wait... What am i thinking?! am i a pervert?!_ Her cheeks flamed, shaking her head in order to get rid of the indecent thoughts she was having.

with no luck, She looked back a Touta, only to have her cheeks go even more into a deeper shade of red at the thought of him, she decided to give him a few questions on what exactly happened during those 8 months he was gone.

as she was just about to call him...

"DAAAARRRLLLLIIIIINNGGGGGGG! GOOOOOOODDDDD MOOOORRNNNIINGGGG!"

An overly excited Mizore suddenly latched on to Touta and sat on his shoulders, causing him to almost lose his balance.

"Damnit Mizore! Didn't i tell you to NOT do that?!" Touta exclaimed at Mizore, who was currently playing with his hair while sitting on his shoulders.

Oh how he did tell her the last time. He knew that Mizore was overly assertive, but sometimes, it went too far. There was even one time when she dragged him into the bath and threw him in, and Later joined him while wearing a school swimsuit.

"AHHHHHH! You Incompetent! doing these things early morning! i can't believe you!"

"Touta Konoe! stop fooling around this early in the morning!"

"Se-Senpai! Goodmornning!"

the next thing he knew, Kirie was already yelling behind behind them, followed by Karin, with her usual scolding, followed by Ikkuu, Kuromarou, Santa and Shinobu

"Now now Kirie, let's not-

"Shut up cyborg pretty boy!" and she kicked in in the crotch.

"Ahhh! Kirie calm down!"

Although Kuroumarou's pleads helped a bit, santa was just as normal as ever, having a smile at the current scene.

Shinobu was having trouble on who to help, as her eyes moved from ikkuu to Touta.

finding no place to butt in, Yukihime proceeded to her office, not knowing that Touta was looking at her retreating figure.

"Huh...Yukihime?" Touta said. "I guess ill see her later, right now... OW! hey!" he shouted in pain as Kirie tried to pull Mizore off of him, with Mizore latching onto Touta's hair, not wanting to let go of him.

When Yukihime entered the main building, she spotted Jinbei and said a little good morning. She then headed to the 2nd floor, and headed to her office's door and opened it.

Once the woman stepped inside, she noticed a small box and a note on her table.

" _To Evangeline, I hope these sweets from Megalomesembria would help ease your troubles! they really hit the spot! it's like giving you a different personality! anyway, i hope you enjoy them, and i hope to see you sometime soon!_ \- Yukihiro Ayaka.

"Oh, from Ayaka? well then, might as well try them"

she took a small sphere shaped candy, put the box of containing them into her right pocket, then went off to sit at her desk.

"Now lets see, papers to help reassure that the orphanage is funded, News about the newcomers in the Mahora martial arts tournament..."

as she continued to look at her remaining duties, she suddenly felt a bit of heat rising up to her face, making her a bit drowsy.

"Huh...? Didn't i get enough sleep...? oh well, might as well take a short...nap...

"Tou-

as she fell into deep slumber, her words didn't meet an end.

* * *

As Touta finished up his morning duties and helped out in the inn for a decent amount of accomodating guests, he decided to finish up.

"Phew...all done... that was hella tiring."

"Touta - kun! its your break! let me take over."

"Oh, Thanks Kuromarou! i owe you!"

as Kuromarou gave him the A - OK, He took a break and walked around the HQ.

" _That was definitely tiring. Good thing i have a break for the rest of the day. Oh. I wonder what Yukihime was doing earlier near the beach today...might as well giver her a visit."_

thinking about her, Touta made a quick shundo and arrived at the front door to the entrance leading to Yukihime's office.

"Yukihime... you there?" as he entered, he looked around, only to see Yukihime lying on the floor.

"Yukihime!" Shocked Touta quickly stood next to the lying form of the ice queen, knelt down, and checked on her.

" _Oh, she's asleep"_ noticing this, he swiftly, slowly brought her up into a princess carry.

"G _osh, what do i do with you?"_ Touta carried her out of her office, only to lay eyes on Jinbei.

"Oh? what happened to the Mistress?" Jinbei asked.

"She was sound asleep and lying on the floor when i came. I guess she needs to return to her room and rest for the time being." Touta answered his question while carrying her in his arms, Princess style.

"How unusual of her. Well take good care of her, man. And Don't do anything weird." Jinbei said, smirking.

"I wouldn't!" Touta exclaimed, leaving the presence of Jinbei and headed to her room.

at the entrance of her room, Touta slowly opened the door, only to find a well layed out room. As he spotted her bed, he lay her down slowly to not wake her, not noticing the unbuttoned part of her shirt revealing most of her cleavage.

 _its too damn hot today, might as well take off my top first..._

Touta took off his apron, following the long sleeved polo and tie, revealing his hardened, well built figure.

"Nnhh..." As Yukihime was starting to wake up, Touta swiftly made it to her bedside in hopes of waking the sleeping beauty.

As Yukihime opened her eyes, she saw the back of Touta.

"Nnnhhh...who...?" still struggling to wake herself up, Touta did one final touch.

"Hey, sleepy head. its already afternoon. Wake up". as Touta supported until she was sitting upright on her bed, He sat beside her.

rubbing her temples, She opened her eyes a bit more to see who was beside her.

"Hng...Tou...ta?" as she said his name her eyes opened wide. and looked down on where she was sitting, only to find an unbuttoned shirt with her cleavage in plain view, and then looked back at Touta who was half naked.

"Yep its me. Wakey- wak-

and her face went to a very deep shade of red.

"Huh?"

As He noticed the situation, her shirt was half open, leaving half her cleavage open for him to see.

" Uh, Yukihime? Wh-what's wrong?' stuttering, Touta slightly held out his hand...

"W-w-w-w-wwha...y-you...D-did you...t-try...t-t-t-t-t to r-rape me?! she stuttered and reinforced her right hand with magic and raised it up in order to slap the boy.

"What?! no i did not! Listen Yuki- as Touta tried to finish his sentence, it was a bit tad too late, as she was hoping to slap him on the cheek, but was blocked by his arm that held her wrist.

As he quietly observed...wait wrong word, _stared_ at the ice queen, he wondered.

 _"What's wrong with Yukihime today? Wait...don't tell me... a personality change? mental age regression? But... she's acting like..._

 _"_ St- stop staring at me like that! Your gonna make my heart explode!"

seemingly coming to a more decisive idea, Touta came to a more definite conclusion.

 _No doubt about it...this is Yukihime's... Kitty's when i saw her at master's Place! but what made her like this?_

This was by no means, Yukihime's younger version of herself,although in her adult form, the one he spent time with at Dana's palace. The one he was supposed to meet 287 years later. The one time in 450 years in her past.

staring intently at the girl, Touta kept wondering what made her regress back 450 years?

"D-didn't i tell you stop staring at me?!" She continued to struggle, but nothing she could do could shake off his vice grip. the container holding the candy then fell out of her pocket due to all her struggling.

Tota Noticed this, and let her go to see what fell out of her pocket.

 _huh... what's this? is this...?_ As he checked the box's label, he continued to read further on what was on box.

Magic chocolate candies! from Megalomesembria. It will give you a blast from the past! caution, might cause slight change of personality and mental age regression for a day at minimum, a week at max.

 _so this is the thing that made Kitty like this? but why would..._

noticing the small note from her friend, he quickly understood. But to think it would be this effective... Anyhow, he needed to calm her down, but how? as he was having trouble figuring things out, he then recalled what Name she told him to call her back at their first meeting in Dana's castle.

"Yuki- no...Kitty..."

as he said that name, Her face went into a deeper shade of red, making a blush over to her ears, then she smiled, but, tears also came flowing out from her eyes.

"Ehe...e...You remembered me, i'm so happy! I'm so glad we could meet again!" as she said these words, she suddenly hugged the man in front of her

"I'm so glad...* _sniff*_

to comfort her, Touta put his arm around her back, embracing her.

"It's ok. I'm right here...I'll stay by your side...no matter how long."

as she continued to cry, he embraced her until she would calm down.

She walked through hell. All this time.

But now, she found the one person she could trust with all her heart.

She found the person she loves.

a few moments later, after Yu- Kitty calmed down, she suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Urgh! Kitty! it...Your hugging me too tight- can't... breath..."

"Touta~ Touta~Touta~Touta~ ehehehehehehehe...

As long as she's smiling, as long as she's right here with me, I'm glad.

"What do you wanna do now?" i asked.

hearing this, kitty continued to hug him, then finally said what she wanted to say...

"I want to stay with you..."

"A- Alright"

 _She's gonna be like this for a day? this isn't so bad...might as well be with her for the rest of the day. You wouldn't know what'll happen._

 _to be continued._

* * *

 **Hi guys! what do you think of the chapter? good? bad? should i continue or not? (although i already decided to continue it XD) leave a review so that I know what you guys think of it! You can also put suggestions of what i can put next into this fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So SO sorry for the 8 month long wait! i had too much IRL things going on, along with writers block, So i understand your plight. you may berate me, etc.**

 **However i couldn't leave you guys hanging, so i decided to release the full chapter two.**

 **This story will slowly turn into an AU. I will follow the events of the manga, but i will modify them bit by bit till it doesn't follow the events. Some are evident already in this chapter.**

 **Starting from this chapter onwards, i will be posting short omakes at the end, be it trolling, or just a simple spinoff and other AU's that I thought of.**

 **Oh i forgot to mention that Ill be using OST's from different anime i know, so it could match up to the different situations in this fanfic.**

 **For the next few chapters ill Be using K Return of Kings OST's and others. So have your soundcloud up and ready**

 **Enough talk, now on to chapter: further announcements will be made at the bottom.**

* * *

"I want to stay with you..." Kitty said as she looked up at Touta's face.

"A- alright." As he answered back a slight pink tint covered his cheeks. _God, she looks so cute..._ he was almost said it out loud.

As he wiped off the tears on her face, He wondered what else he could do now that they were alone together. And it has been a while since then, during the time at Dana's palace when Kitty would treat him to sweets. He was indebted to her for those delicious sweets, so it was his turn to do something for her.

"He...hey Kitty?" Thinking of something to do, Touta slowly and surely made up his mind.

"Hm?" Kitty tilted her head in confusion, waiting for what he was about to say.

"W-would you like to walk around the city with me? I want to properly repay you for those sweets you made for me back at master's place"

"Ah..." Kitty made a slight realization, remembering that She treated him to her handmade sweets at Dana's palace.

"Hmmm? are you asking me out on a date perhaps?" Kitty replied, with a smirk on her face.

"...Yes." replied Touta, red faced.

hearing his reply, Kitty's smirk widened, as well as most of her cheeks started to show a deepened shade of red.

"Yes, Of course. Now can you please go outside first? I need to change".

 _"YES!"_ Touta mentally exclaimed in his mind as he nodded and quickly stepped out of the room and waited beside the door to her room.

~A few moments later~

"I-I'm finished." Kitty said, with a slight stutter at the beginning.

Touta stepped back into her room, only to admire what she wore. It was her summer outfit, A large hat and a dress, the one she was wearing inside his dream when he was in the middle of facing the Lightning dude, and when Dana was impersonating as Kitty.

"S-so what are we waiting for? Don't make a girl wait!" Kitty exclaimed, rattling the now astonished Touta.

"Ou..ou!" Touta replied, putting back on his Long sleeved shirt and vest.

* * *

(At a Certain District in the Amano Mihashira City)

 **( K return of Kings OST - Past And Future)**

Touta's everyday life was hectic, but ever since Kitty's personality changed earlier this morning, everything went from busy to somehow, lighthearted and fun.

As they walked along the shopping district, Kitty went a few steps ahead of him and looked at may different shops. Jewelry, footwear, Clothes.

And once they arrived at the Food district, Kitty couldn't help but think of what new food she would be able to try.

"Lets go, we might find someplace nice to eat at." Touta answered. Wherein Kitty just replied with a nod.

as they walked around, Touta noticed Kitty staring at a sign.

He then looked at the restaurant's sign. It said "WcDonalds". Smiling, Touta asked

"Wanna eat here?"

Kitty nodded in agreement, and they both entered the fast food shop.

 **"** Is this your first time eating at a fast food restaurant?" Touta asked.

"Yes. I've been eating sweets and at fine made restaurants while i wasn't seeing you, and they didn't have this kind of food shop then, So this is a first for me."

As she answered him back, Touta smirked. "Then get ready to taste some fast food, Its delicious, trust me."

"I- I guess ill try some. Thank you, Touta." Kitty relied in turn.

"Isn't it a bit early to be thanking me? We still have the rest of the day, you know, so let's visit as much shops as we can. Don't worry, my treat."

Smiling, Kitty nodded, and surprisingly, she along with Touta was the next in line to order.

Finishing their orders, Touta couldn't help but make a snide remark as they sat down.

"Oh boy, you wouldn't believe how you looked when you were faced with the staff clerk at the ordering machine! You were too nervous it was too funny!"

"B- be quiet you unprincipled knave! Its my first time, so i didn't know what to do!" Kitty replied with a slight bit of anger, though it was funny and cute to see this side to her.

The shop clerk at the counter held an smirk while ordering, so Touta filled in and ordered the best burger they had for Kitty and the same for him, though he added fries.

As Kitty opened up the wrap and took a bite out of the burger, Her face lightened up and stars formed in her eyes.

"Didn't i tell you it was delicious? now eat up." Touta said, and Kitty continued eating. As she was contuning to eat,

Touta couldn't help but be happy for her. Kitty was smiling. That was the one thing he wanted. For her to be happy. And he will do anything in his power to make her break free of the chains that binded her, that kept her from attaining that happiness. As he looked down, He stared at both of his hands.

After His training at the Witch of the Rift's castle, He gained knowledge on Kitty's past, as well as the two magical powers swirling around inside him.

The Black of Venus, and the White of Mars.

Magia Erebea and Magic Cancel.

the Darkness' strength, to make an enemy or comrade's magic one's own, and the power to nullify and render useless any magical spell, no matter how large.

And Lastly, the Lifemaker.

It was a mystery. The Lifemaker's constant being itself was a mystery to him. But as He is now, he doesn't have the faintest chance of beating her.

He then recalled what his master, Dana told him.

" _The white of mars...Magic cancel...is the only thing capable of destroying the lifemaker. Remember that, Boy."_

He then Shifted his gaze onto his right hand, clenching it as tight as he could.

 _"I guess, training comes first. I need to master these two abilities, and confront the final boss myself. I won't let Kitty suffer anymore."_ Making up his thoughts, he solidified his decision to free her and his Grandfather, Negi, from the Lifemaker's possession.

Going back to his current situation, noticing that Kitty is almost finished with her portion of food, he forgot to eat his burger and fries. He took bites out of it slowly and finished it in a few minutes, and then they both made way for the exit of the fast food restaurant.

After eating they continued to look around, While Kitty was a slight bit ahead of him.

Remembering his current situation, he looked back to Kitty, who was somehow staring at something, with a bright glint in her eyes.

Interested, Touta walked up to Kitty a bit and saw a lolita dress. He then looked up at the store's name:

 **" Le Lolita de Loli's"**

What a very...distinctive and creative name for a shop.

As if a giant sweatdrop was on his head, His eyes were met with her's, intently staring at him.

Not only that, but she was giving him Her Puppy dog eyes look.

Seeing her eyes glint even more, Touta opened his mouth and said:

"If your giving me that look...I can't refuse can I?"

With those words, Kitty gave a smile so wide, she went over to Touta, and hugged him.

"Wha?!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Thank YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kitty exclaimed.

Squeezing him tightly, Touta couldn't help but blush.

"R-right."

She felt a slight blush on her face, then she let go of him, quickly opened the door of the shop, wherein the shop clerk welcomed her in, and quickly got in on choosing what dresses to try on.

" _Girls...sometimes they're terrifying, but also, they have a cute side to them."_

Recovering from the sudden hug from earlier, Touta followed suit, and entered the shop as well.

As he was admiring how Kitty's chosen attires, the one she got piqued his interest.

A frilly Lolita wedding Dress.

When she chose that attire, She looked at Touta.

" I Know i'm trying these dresses on, but Don't you dare peek. If you do..."

A small ice spike was formed on her right hand.

Sweatdropping, Touta Nodded in agreement.

Closing the curtain, Kitty then proceeded to take of her clothes, until she was only in her underwear.

As Touta was waiting for her outside the dressing room, the shop Lady came up and said

"Ara, Having a date with your girlfriend huh? How sweet!"

At this statement, Touta could only blush and refuse the answer.

"Uhhhh, She isn't my girlfriend, miss. the two of us aren't in that kind of relationship. Well, at least, not yet." Touta said in order to reply to the remarks of the shop lady.

"Still, you two looked like a young couple to me! Oh youth!"

"Haha, thank you miss. Anyway, You got a pretty nice shop. Do you have your dresses shipped or..."

"They're handmade. I made them with my own two hands, Young man."

Astonished, Touta couldn't help but feel in awe of the Shop Lady.

"Awesome! these dresses look so great you wouldn't think that they were handmade! Your one really awesome person miss!"

"Ara, ara thank you, Young man. But it'll look much better when your Girlfriend wears the one she chose. It was one of my best dresses."

"Uhhhh..." Unable to find a counter for that, He tried to think of something to say

"I..I'm sure she will, she does look -"

But it was interrupted by the sound of curtains unfolding, revealing Kitty clad in a white and blue frilly Lolita wedding dress.

( During the conversation between Touta and the Shop Lady)

~Kitty's POV~

Nervously, she put on the dress slowly, as not to carelessly rip some parts of it.

After putting on the remainder of the dress, She looked at herself in the mirror.

 _"H-here goes nothing!"_ she said in her mind.

"Oh my!" The Shop lady couldn't help but feel astounded..

As her eyes shot away, she held the courage, and looked at Touta.

"How do i look?"

waiting nervously for his answer, Kitty's expression in her mind grew more and more anxious.

Until Touta dealt the finishing blow.

"Beautiful"

"Eh?" with that, her face became as red as a tomato.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my! You look absolutely wonderful in it! and a perfect fit!"

( **Music Stops** )

Looking at the shop Lady, Kitty couldn't help but feel relieved, not noticing Touta Though.

"Kitty..."

he put his right hand on her left cheek, cupping part of her face.

"Eh...W-wait- I'm...Touta...You can't..."

"You...your beautiful"

Widening her eyes, Kitty could only stare at him, not noticing that their faces were coming closer. She closed her eyes, readying herself.

*SNAP*

Until they heard a camera shutter going off.

turning to look at the shop Lady who had a magic camera app in hand.

"You two look so good together, i just had to take a pic!"

Still blushing, Touta wanted to find the words, but he couldn't.

"I...Ill go try another dress!"

Feeling her heartbeat quicken even more, she hurriedly closed the curtain. She then proceeded to undress, but sadly, it didn't work in her favor.

Seeing after she got undressed up until her undergarments, She slipped.

"E-EEEEKKKKKKKK!"

As she shouted, Touta immediately shot up, and opened the curtain

only to reveal a half naked Kitty, now with her bra unhooked and revealing part of her breasts.

"Ara Ara, Ufufu"

the shop lady would just smirk, but for Touta...

A very ominous aura covered Kitty.

"Y-youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Uh...Kitty, that was..." as if a imaginary sweatdrop was on his head, Touta tried to make an excuse.

too late, she was mad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

and the shopping district heard the loudest scream that was ever said in the area.

* * *

A few hours later, back at UQ Headquarters.

"I-Im sorry..."

dejected and carrying a lot of bags along with big gift boxes, Touta apologized.

"Apologizing won't let you off the hook, you know." saying that, she omitted another ominous aura

But before he could say anything, they reached the entrance to her room.

Putting down the shopping bags and gifts, Touta wiped the sweat off on his forehead .

Turning back to look at Kitty, He couldn't help but feel the need to apologize one more time.

glancing back at her, Touta gulped.

"Kitt-"

But what she did a moment later to him, was unexpected. He felt two arms wrapping around him instead of a fist to the face.

She hugged him.

"T-Thanks for today...I really had a great time."

"No Problem, as long as you've enjoyed it, I'm glad."

Blushing, Kitty burrowed her face more into Touta's chest.

Later...

(At the back of the headquarters, the beach side)

I wonder... _it's great and all that were spending time together...but..why like this?!_

It was nearing sunset, a few more hours left till Kitty turns back to her old self. But to make it more memorable, she decided to 'spice up' their time together.

 ** _"Lic lac lic lac li lac! Come forth, spirits of ice, oh everlasting glacial wonder! I command thee to strike thy enemy..._** _"_

Kitty was chanting one of her favorite Large scale warfare spells. Who was the target you ask? It would be our unfortunate boy, Touta Konoe.

"Try to dodge this Touta!"

As energetic as ever, Kitty was smiling...no, lets say her face was platered with a Sadistic grin all over it.

 _"Sccaaaarryyyyy! She looks **WAYYYYYY** too scary with that smile on her face!"_

"Wai- Kitty! Hol-"

"lets go!"

Hundreds, no Thousands of ice spikes hailed at the boy, Kitty couldn't help but feel excited for what was coming next.

"Oh boy she's serious. oh well, i guess i'll have to try." mentally cursing himself as well as making up his mind, Touta stepped into a battle stance in order to counter the incoming onslaught of ice spikes.

 ** _Lets go back to the scene of how this all started shall we?_**

Having returned from the shopping district, Touta found himself in a hug between him and Kitty which served as a 'thank you' from her. Scratching his spiky hair, Touta kept on wondering what was on her mind.

"Hey,uh... Kitty, i think we've been...too intimate with each other for quite a while now have we? Come on let- Ow? "

but she further increased the tightness of the hug.

"OW-OW ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Even though he was immortal, that doesn't mean he couldn't feel pain. Kitty 's embrace was tightening by the minute, and he could already hear creaking sounds coming from his own body.

"Heh...Hehehehehe...I still need you to pay me back for seeing my...breasts..."

Uh oh...

when she said those words, her aura further increased, with Touta sweatdropping like never before.

"uh...Kitty? I'm sorry?"

" Didn't i say apologizing isn't gonna let you off? And i have just the thing to settle the matter."

her demeanor changed, looking like she'll make him do something bizarre, she immediately raised her hand, looking like she was going to slap him.

However, what she said after was what caught him off guard.

"Have a match with me"

What?

"Are you deaf? I want you to have a match with me. No holds barred. We go all out. the winner gets to make the loser do anything they want! "

What..is that it...That's fine. WAIT NO ITS NOT!

"Uh...I HAVE improved over the last 8 months, but comparing our...strength, you would literally annihilate me."

" I want to see how you've improved. And I would get to order you around...he...heheheheehehhe"

A smirk was forming on Kitty's face as she thought of what kind of things she would make him do.

No, not just smirking, she was DROOLING! Next thing she knew, she was drifting off into her own fantasies

(Inside kitty's fantasy)

Kitty, in her adult form, was lying on a mat lay down on the beach side of the headquarters, with her swimsuit top removed.

 _"No...Don't...Don't touch me there Tout- Ahhh! E-Even though it just your fingers! Mm!_

 _"Um...Kitty?_

 _"Hingu, Don't stop! Harder! "_

 _"Kitty..."_

 _"Auuuuuu...give it to me! I want it! I want it so BADLY!"_

 _"Kitty."_

 _"Harder! The way you use your fingers is too good, im gonna-!_

 _More erotic moans escaped Kitty's mouth as she felt Touta's fingers going back and forth. She was in complete ecstasy._

 _"Right there...Oh, OH, OH YES! HARDER !_

 _"KITTY!"_

 _"Haaahhhh...Your fingers...the way you... your massage felt so good..."_

 _"Oi, everyone's looking you know!"_

 _"I couldn't help it, It felt so good to be massaged by you...It keeps me wanting more and more!"_

Still in her fantasy, Touta couldn't help but grin.

"Uh Kitty, your...uh...your drooling..."

"Ehe..hehehehe..HEHN?!"

Noticing his stare, she quicky wiped off her drool.

oh well...Alright. a match against her wouldn't be that bad.

However, seeing that sinister aura surrounding Kitty and that devilish smile, He was definitely in for a beating.

" _Ugh...She's dead set on seeing how much i've improved. Now how do I beat her? if its like that, might s well use it."_

* * *

 ** _(Back to the present)_**

 ** _(Insert song_** **K Return Of Kings, K vs K** **)**

 **"** I guess ill have to try." Sweatdropping, Touta did a quick shundo to avoid the incoming Hail of ice spikes, and appeared immediately in front of the figure of Kitty who was in the middle of casting another one of her spells. as he raised his fist and gave a decisive blow to her abdomen...

...Only for it to be blocked by her arm, and giving him a roundhouse kick in the stomach. Touta was sent flying, but quickly recovered and made another shundo. This time, he once again appeared in front of her, delivering several punches in each second that passed. However, each and every strike was completely blocked or dodged.

"Heh." She made a small chuckle. Touta did improve a lot since his last encounter with her, but to think he got this good in just 8 months...He was truly a force to be reckoned with. He wasn't near his grandfather's level as of now, but his strikes were now more cunning and decisive each time he lunged at her.

As he continued his onslaught, Kitty decided that it was her turn to give him a run for his money. She now reared her fist back and punched the boy, sending him several meters back. She then used shundo to close the distance immediately, giving Touta no room for rest as she continously gave him an endless onslaught of magically enhanced fists. All Touta could do was keep blocking each strike as it connected.

As He observed her reactions and speed each time their blows met, Touta decided to spice things up a bit. He brought out his portable hoop.

" _Not half bad, but he has something up his sleeve. That portable hoop is one thing, I wonder what he has in store for me next?"_ Kitty thought as she delivered another blow to him, sending him back several meters just like the punch she gave him earlier.

"Thanks for that, Now..." Air pressure continued to surround him, creating a vortex as the hoop around him kept spinning at an inhuman speed.

"...Its my turn." he disappeared from her line of sight. Only to appear right behind her.

" _What? right in my blind spot?"_ She swerved her right arm in order to hit the boy, but to no avail. He immediately appeared in front of her and delivered a punch to her abdomen with his left arm, sending her five meters away from him.

" _He's going even faster?! well then, might as well comply with his demands."_ as she finished her train of thought, she launched another of her war mongering spells at the boy.

A never ending barrage of ice swords headed for the boy.

With no time to avoid, he put up his hands to parry each and every sword that came into contact with either of his arms. With the help of his hoop, he maximized the hoop's spin a bit, sending the rest of the incoming swords to scatter from the force he was creating.

As he intended to do another shundo, Kitty was already in front of him.

 _ **"Nivis Casus"**_ encasing the boy in an ice coffin.

"Heh, try and get out of tha-"

Only for the ice to vibrate and shatter. Not only was Kitty surprised, but shattering the ice coffin was close to impossible.

She delivered a kick to his abdomen following up with a flurry of punches. These were either countered or dodged by Touta, but she jumped up in order to further the distance by at least 5 or 6 meters.

"Heh. Might as well use one of my aces in the hole then..." making up her mind, she jumped into the sea, only for her to float above the water.

"As thanks... Ill show you this." She only raised her right hand, which formed a condensed, ice spell, and clenched her fist, taking that magical energy into every fiber of her being.

"Crap..I won't let you!." once again he charged, hoping to halt her transformation midway. But as soon as he tried to punch her, numerous giant ice spikes erupted from where she stood, causing the boy to use void shundo to ricochet back to the beach.

As elegant as it looked, the arnament covered her pure white skin, complementing her even more childish look with a angelic tone. She was covered in an angelic dress, making her features more beautiful, one can describe as a goddess.

Yes. this was her Magia Erebea, the one heralded as...

" **Queen of Ice" (Ill be using Kitty's Wedding dress like form from the fight between her and Fate in the old chapters of UQ, but this one is a downsized version since she's in her original form)**

"!" Noticing her outfit, Touta couldnt help but stare. She can be, indeed, called an angel in this form. Added with the Wedding dress, yep, she looked overwhelmingly beautiful.

"Hmmm. You look pretty in that, Kitty."

"Hehe, you think its the time to fool around? I'm Just getting Started!"

By just standing there, she easily froze the ocean beneath in a matter of seconds. But making it easier for Touta to use as a footing. The moment he noticed this, A thousand ice spikes were again aimed at him, accurately aiming for his vitals.

Using his battle instincts, he dodged and shattered each one that he failed to miss, but also made his way step by step towards Kitty.

Seemingly unabashed by the continous onslaught of spikes, Kitty decided to chant one of her spells again this time one more deadly. But not too powerful, at the same time. It could eradicate about 50 or more megalo battlships if used at full power.

Although Touta had a hard time dealing with the continous onslaught, he could see her mouth moving once again.

 _She's preparing one of her high grade spells, im sure of it, but what..._

 ** _"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Obey the contract! Obey me, come, Queen of Ice! Oh Everlasting Darkness! The Eternal Glacier!_**

As she chanted, she continued to control other lower grade ice spells in order for Touta to be distracted.

"Heh, this is one of my prized spells, lets see how you handle this Touta!"

" _Shit! the magical capacity of that is just too large! I need to close the distance and use that !."_

As he cursed internally, he used shundo to once again close the distance, trying to stop her from finishing her chant.

Using his "White of Mars." He broke through her barrier with a heavy punch, then dashed forward, in order to deliver the final blow.

Kitty however did the same, readying a small ice sword. As they came in for the finale, both struck at their mark.

Both of them stood still for a moment, then fell onto their knees still in the positions they had struck each other with.

"Heh, not Bad, you've improved a bit, you landed a good hit to my vitals, Touta.

"I could say the same, but hell, your too strong" Said Touta, with a ice sword pointed to his neck.

"So...a draw?"

"...Nope"

"What? wh- he then noticed a wound on his stomach, then everything went black.

* * *

An unfamiliar Ceiling.

Opening his eyelids slowly, Touta in his mind wondered whose room he was in.

"Un Anfamiliar ceiling..."

he jumbled his thoughts from what happened earlier. He was still no match for the Ice queen, but at least he got a hit in.

"Heh, that just means i need to train nonstop again - Now the- wait wha...?"

Unknowingly, he shifted his face to his right, feeling something rub against his torso.

He pulled up his blanket to find Kitty, in her nightgown, sleeping beside him.

smiling, he put a hand to her head, caressing her locks to further savor this moment and enjoy the tranquil night.

"Man, She's crazy tough like always. "

Caressing her long locks, he then reaffirmed his goal.

"No Matter what, I _**will**_ catch up to you. Count on it."

Throwing away his doubts, his fears and anxiety, he silently made that declaration in his mind.

"Ah...i forgot my phone in her office."

* * *

Going back to Yukihime's office, Touta pondered on some lingering thoughts in his mind.

 _I still need to train more. Its almost time for the Tournament. but why do i have this feeling of dread that i'll be facing something terrifying?_

His intuition was almost right. After he got back , he suddenly felt that something bad might happen before the tournament even starts, so he needed to train more before its time.

Right as he entered her office, he noticed that Yukihime's PC was on and had an incoming video call.

He decided to answer, but the unexpected caller was non other than...Fate Averruncus.

" _ **Oh? I didn't expect you of all people to answer."**_

"Shut up, white haired pretty boy. What do you want?"

 ** _"I need to speak with Yukihime. Where is she? this is urgent."_**

"She...is sleeping. what, I can't hear this? give me a break Fate. What is it this time? trying to dissuade me from joining the tourname-

" _ **The Lifemaker, your grandfather, Negi Springfield, has begun to move."**_

those words made him freeze on the spot.

* * *

[ **Omake; A Tough Challenger and the Greatest, or possibly Nightmarish route.]**

A pure white room. A room wherein such sublime and beautiful decorations were adorned on every part of it that even the best interior designer in Megalomesembria could fall to his knees and cry tears of Joy.

and within the room lied a teenager, roughly by the age of fourteen or fifteen. A young immortal that has been through his fair share of battles, who was wondering what he did to be in this weird yet tempting situation.

"Uh...Whatever i did, it must have been terrible enough to put me through this...this...ugh whatever, why am I even tied up again?"

his arms were tied to a seemingly large, king sized bed fit for two,

A large king sized bed fit for two.

Escaping wasn't a problem if those binds were such measly handcuffs or rope, but these handcuffs were nigh impossible to break no matter what he did.

Who did this you ask?

The culprit herself is a large breasted, Blonde haired woman. Evangeline AK Mcdowell, or rather, Yukihime, who was straddling the boy, Touta Konoe, without at least bit of clothing on her.

"Ahah...your gaze is still so sharp Touta, it makes my lower lips heat up~"

He wanted out, he cannot remember anything that put him into this situation, but Yukihime wouldn't let him go. In order for him to understand, he decided to speak.

"Yu-Yukihime... ...why, in the first place, why am i tied and on your bed? shouldn't I... be on a mission helping out my fellow Numbers?"

"Now- now Touta, You can't make a Woman wait like this. I have you all to myself right now, I wouldn't let this one chance slip me by~"

Okay. now she is definitely acting weird. He wanted to recall what had happened that led to this point. he really did. But right now, he was too distracted by the mere sight of a nude Yukihime in front of him.

He was nervous. Heck he was absolutely freakingly nervous right now.

"...You haven't been this assertive with me before, what the hell happened?"

"Oh~ i see you don't recall what happened after you had defeated Negi Ialda and claimed me as your wife after that World shattering battle? How cold of you, my dear~"

"Wait what?! Wife?!"

Defeated Negi Ial- he has no shred of memory ever defeating him yet. This must be some sort of world where his spiritual self got sent to another world, or possibly into the future through one of his friend's antics.

Nevermind that. he needed to find a way to turn things around. He continued to struggle but the restraints kept him in check. What were these things made of anyway?

"its no use struggling, Touta, I enhanced those binds to make sure you can't escape. Now then, where were we?"

Anddddd she started unzipping his pants.

"Wait! what about the mission?!"

"Karin and the other numbers are there, so don't worry!" She replied as she was beginning to take of his pants...

* **BOOM***

The door just suddenly opened...rather got destroyed by...some dark, black...cloth?

only for the Supposedly dead Miss Final Boss Ialda Baoth, in her original body, that of a woman, to come in.

"W- _**YOU**_!"

Both Yukihime and Touta into battle stances as they feared that she might possess Touta.

the binds Yukhime had on him were dispelled instantly in order to counter whatever she had in store for the both of them.

They were both surprised by her appearance, but what she said next was very, _ **very**_ weird.

"You piqued my interest, boy."

"What?" replied both Yukihime and Touta at the same time.

"After you defeated me...You erased my curse as well, but did not kill me. Was it out of pity? or was it something else i wonder?"

"..." both of them had a mix of expressions. Stunned, bewildered, crazy, you name it.

"So...i decided myself to live by your side with my 'daughter'... as your...Lover on the side."

 ** _..._ what did she just say.**

" ** _WHAT?!" both of them shouted._**

 ** _Okay, wait wait wait wait. what the hell type of world did he jump to?!_** this is crazy! The final boss shouldn't be acting like **_this!_**

Yukihime as well as himself shouted in unison once again. But Yukihime was the most shaken by this so she decided to voice out what she was thinking right now.

"What?! Lover on the side?! Do you think i can sit by and let this happen after what all you did?!"

"I know i cannot be forgiven for what I did! I know you can't. But this boy gave me a chance. I myself am bewildered. So i will stay by his side, and while i observe him, you may observe me as well."

Yukihime stayed silent for a moment. then she replied.

"Fine. But I'm watching you."

then Ialda just nodded. but what she did next was totally unexpected.

"As it should be. Now then-"

Her whole cloak..or rather garment that she was wearing slid off her to reveal her slender curved body.

"Wha?!" Touta was bewildered by her sudden undress, moreso was Yukihime.

"What are you doing?!" Yukihime coldly said.

"I did say i would be your lover on the side, rather, your Mistress, correct? So don't mind me and Indulge in the both of us!"

So she said as Ialda grabbed Yukihime and setting her down on the bed in a rather...sexy but compromising position.

Yukihime's face turned crimson, wherein Ialda's face as well turned shade of red.

His mind was in such chaos to think that the last boss of all people would become his...mistress. Piled with the mere sight of two Women in the nude in front of him...

He could only think of one thing.

Don't. Hold. Back.

" **RAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

The night was full of screams of pleasure from both Women.

* * *

 **Phew. that took a while to write. Now then, that omake was an AU. or i could implement it as well here in the fanfic in future chapters! XD. Hmmmm**

 **Well that's all for now. Tell me how i can improve by reviewing! ill probably update once month starting from now on, but that might change due to how much subjects i'm juggling as a College student in 3rd year.**

 **See you in the next Chapter!**


End file.
